DNA sequencing has become an indispensable aspect of molecular biology when applied to all biological endeavors. As molecular biology has been incorporated by an increasing number of investigators, their need to set up sequencing has become a redundancy that can be better supplied from a centralized facility. This need was recognized at the University of Connecticut Health Center two years ago when state funds were used to establish a DNA sequencing core facility. Not unexpectantly the demand for services have increased over that time in part because of increasing use of existing faculty, but from the recruitment of new users. Furthermore a doubling of unexpected users is projected in the next two years as a new research tower is completed. Thus there is a need to increase our through put in the most cost-effective manner. This equipment grant application is directed at providing reliable, high quality DNA sequence information to a broad base of investigators in a timely and cost effective manner. We are requesting purchase of a Perkin Elmer 377 DNA sequencer and Qiagen Biobot 9600 to form an integrated package for the preparation and sequencing of a wide variety of templates anticipated from our users. We want the users to submit samples as bacterial pellets or tissue samples from which DNA is prepared in a uniform and efficient manner prior to loading it onto the DNA sequencer. By performing the steps in a standardized and proven manner, it will easier to diagnosis sequencing failures by eliminating a large number of human performed repetitive steps. This will allow our staff to develop new to develop new sequencing techniques such as transposon sequencing, and allow our users to take advantage of the hybridization matrix building capability of the pipetting workstation. Our facility has a proven and valuable oversight committee composed of users and academic and financial leaders who are motivated to see that the core functions in a cost effective and quality manner. Furthermore the institution will continue to provide salary support for the two research technicians who provide all the day to day sequencing activities. This gives us the ability to offer the sequencing services at a very reasonable cost while budgeting money for continued maintenance of the core. With the increased activity the core currently is experiencing and is anticipating, we believe we can keep up with the demand and provide the service at an even lower cost.